1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic device and a method of managing visible regions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advancement in technology has resulted in the development of electronic devices having bendable/foldable/transparent displays.
In a foldable display, when folded, only a portion of the foldable display is visible. Additionally, the size of a visible region of the foldable display depends on the extent to which the foldable display is folded. Further, the foldable display may display content in multiple regions thereof, when the foldable display is partially folded.
However, electronic devices including a conventional foldable display with the above-mentioned characteristics have problems in that the electronic devices fail to identify visible regions for displaying content, when the foldable displays are bent, folded or rolled.